Save the Doubts for Another Day
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Meeting her was like magic. He already felt the pull, felt his own will to stay away draining out of him. Nothing mattered other than her. How was she doing it? He wanted to get closer. For DemiStoodStrong's SWAC Story Contest.


**Disclaimer: Not only do I not own the song Closer by Ne-Yo, but I also don't own Sonny with a Chance. Boo.**

** Boo! Hi huggables! New one shot heading your way. I may be a procrastinator, but I vow to get this up before tomorrow when the contest ends. This is for DemiStoodStrong's contest. I had to write a one shot about the song Closer by Ne-Yo. When I heard it, I just thought, "This is when Channy began…" so I'm going to play around with that, I guess. This could be fun. And I updated my multichapter, for anyone who reads it. PLUS, I just went to a party at my school and danced like an idiot for, like, 2 hours straight. I'm sweaty, but it's worth it. Not to mention I got cool face paint for my show today (they were testing it out) and currently look like a magical being. The show is in like 2 weeks. I'm psyched!**

Save the Doubts for Another Day

Her eyes shined like rubies, her smile nearly blinding him. The very essence in which she existed took his breath away, and he couldn't explain it. Who was this girl to tell Chad Dylan Cooper it was okay to feel? And why did she look so familiar, as if he had known her all his life?

He took in a ragged breath, watching her, memorizing the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she looked when she was excited. Even now he could see the pure exuberance glittering in her big brown eyes, making him feel like he was on top of the world. And he didn't even know her.

She smiled, obviously starstruck (the way she should be, he reminded himself, and it couldn't ever be him fawning all over her), and held out a hand to shake his. He almost took hers, maybe even kissed it, he was so mesmerized. But instead, knowing his place in the world, he signed an autograph for her. It's a shame he couldn't do more because of who he was.

As he walked away, he realized he wouldn't care if that fat suit hadn't been a suit at all; she would still be beautiful to him. He felt as if her soul were reaching out to him, even though he was a complete jerk. He had always seen himself as superior to others, but she brought out his humble side. She was Chad Dylan Cooper's weakness. His guilty pleasure.

What was her name again? Sonny, he recalled. Well, _Sonny_ better know her name sounded better to him than to her, because it was hers, and it gave him insight into who she is. If only he could get one more look into her eyes. But that was forbidden. He had heard she was a Random. So he had to forget she even existed.

…

Later, he figured out just how hard that would be, because she was everywhere. In his sleep, in his reflection, in his _soul_. She was an imprint in his mind, and it just wouldn't go away. He had to see her again, because he was faced with an _addiction. _Sonny Munroe was his addiction.

So, sighing, he found himself walking over to her, hands in his pockets, ready to be the jerk he really was so she would know there was no way they could ever be together. This was it. "Sonny."

It was simple, carefree, and he could see the way it made her blood boil. It fascinated him, so he decided she would be his experiment. He wanted to know everything, even her triggers. He wanted to know what set her off.

"Chad," she bit back, rolling her eyes. "What do you want? I have rehearsal in five minutes and I don't have time for a rant right now about how 'cool' you think you are." She crossed her arms, and he had to bite back a mile. He knew he was infatuated with this girl – but it was impossible to help, it seemed.

If only she knew just how amazed he was by her very presence. He longed to feel how soft her hair was, but knew she would probably never speak to him again if he did. He wasn't quite sure what possessed him to think this way, but it was intoxicating. "Now, who ever said I wanted anything? Maybe I just like talking to you. And you're right. I _am_ cool."

His response was followed by the coy smile he was so good at. The thing was, he could say anything he wanted and she wouldn't know if he was serious or not. That was the true reason he was a better actor than her.

Sonny rolled her eyes again, frowning at him. He knew she thought he was childish, and maybe he was. She was actually extremely mature for a comedian, and it fascinated him. Even he didn't have the same sense of maturity she did. "Spit it out, Cooper. I really don't have time for this."

Shaking his head, Chad put an arm around her, trying his best not to breathe in too deeply and make it obvious her very scent overwhelmed him. She smelled like cinnamon and sunshine and oranges mixed together with a swirl of lavender. Scrumptious. "Maybe I wasn't kidding with you."

As she turned to him, jaw dropped in a mixture of shock and disbelief, he winked at her and backed out of the commissary. So he liked her. She didn't necessarily need to know anything yet. After all, love is a game, isn't it?

….

It didn't take Chad long to realize it wasn't a game at all. And he could hurt her pretty easily. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do, and when she was hurting, so was he. He felt as if he was hurting an angel, and it made him experience feeling so low you were dirt. So he always made it up to her.

She had been on So Random! for a year now, and he was going to ask her out. Today. It had to be today. He wanted to show her it was time to end the feud, to get closer…to show her he loved her.

Somewhere over the course of the year, he had fallen in love with her. And now no stupid rivalry or image mattered to him, because all that mattered was her. And he knew that was what love really was supposed to be.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her. "Hi, Sonny. _Munroe_. Miss Comedian…" Chad mentally cringed. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to. He was supposed to be smooth.

She looked at him, a smirk of amusement on her face. "Yes, Chad? Cooper? Mr. Drama Snob?"

He looked down, blushing. It was now or never. "Um, yeah. Hey, Sonny, you wouldn't laugh at me, would you?'

She frowned at him, a look of concern on her face. "No. Never. You're seriously nervous, aren't you? What's up, Chad?"

He smiled a little at her. She was perfectly imperfect, and he had memorized everything about her. He was ready for this, and he prayed she was too. "Sonny…I don't care about my reputation anymore. And I have a confession to make. I want to-."

Before he could finish, her lips were pressed up against his own, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her torso in surprise. Oh. This was nice. Easy. And he had officially memorized the last thing about her. He memorized the way her lips felt molded against his.

After about a minute, she pulled away. "Yes. I'll go out with you."

He smiled, shock evident on his face. How did she know what he was about to ask her? "But…"

Sonny blushed a little, looking down. "Let's just say I have my sources. I love you, too, by the way." It was happening. She was actually going to say yes to being with him.

Chad smiled, hugging her. They could save the doubts for tomorrow. This moment was all they needed. After a year – exactly a year – they were together. And when it came down to it, did they need anything else? The answer: No. Nothing at all.

**I don't like this all that much, but I guess you guys can be the judges of that. This isn't a contest winner, in any case. But I tried, ya know? Anyway, please review! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
